Amanda Young Reverse Bear Trap POV
by AnnaCormackx
Summary: Amanda Young shares her grizzly experience with us.


I can vividly remember the feelings that urged through my body when I woke up. My entire body shattered uncontrollably. My brain had shut down, my eyes were so gunky and my mouth...

It felt like half a dozen butterknives had been placed to separate my lips. I could not move. I could not speak. I instantly recognised the taste of fresh blood, my blood, and the cold, dry taste of rusty metal. Without anymore thinking I began to panic.

I felt sweat drizzle from my itchy forehead. I went to scratch it, but my hands were tied to the arms of the cold, metal chair where I sat. I felt the vibrations of my heartbeat thump harder.

I made strange, fearful noises from what was left of my voice. I couldn't stop my eyes from popping and tearing up. I panted and panted as my stomach got itself caught up in a twisted dimension. I struggled hard to free my hands from the tight restraints. I shook even more as I felt the sting corrode into the core of my eye. I tried to scream through my locked mouth but it was hardly loud enough to classify as a scream. I knocked my head – which seemed a thousand times heavier – side to side, investigating where I was. But it was no use. My vision had effortlessly blurred out, my breathing was mentally uneven and the only things I could here were my own irregular breathing and a dizzy ringing noise, bursting through my left ear and into my right.

I stopped trying to escape. I thought maybe if I behaved, something would take its place. I tried harder than I probably could to stop the trembles shooting through my system. I rolled my burning eyeballs down to my sweating hands which were wobbling in terror. Everything else was still. My breathing just seemed to get heavier as I heaved it through my lungs as if I were running out of air.

All of a sudden, I heard a sharp buzz come from my left. I snapped my heavy head towards that direction without giving any thought. There was a very frightening male doll on an old fashioned television. He gladly stared at me in my torturous situation. My breathing somehow calmed down, as I stared at the intimidating thing, watching its every twitch. His skin was like dried up lumpy milk. He wore a glum smile, and red face paint that swirled around his cheeks. His eyes were a deep blood red with jet black pupils. I shivered whilst studying him. "Hello, Amanda." he began. His voice was dark and mysterious. I felt goosebumps crawl their way up my arms as they stretched up the back of my neck. I blinked several times to remove some of the slime that was blurring my vision. "You don't know me, but, I know you." I began whimpering again, and I lightly shook my clenched fists from under the restraints. "I want to play a game."

I lost power over my breathing again. I did try hard to calm myself down, but my wheezy breathing was now automatic. The blazing ooze kept returning to my eye sockets, so I gave up on blinking every second. "The device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws," he continued. I felt my eyes slowly pop from the lids, and I stretched them down, so I could attempt to see what was on my face. My eyeballs began to ache from the stress, so I fluttered them back up to the screen. "When the timer at the back goes off, your mouth will be permanently..." I gasped. "...ripped..." I gasped harder.

"...open." Now, every inhale I took was a struggle, and every exhale was a gag. I lightly shook my head in disagreement and I began blinking every second again. My eyelashes sometimes got stuck together from the amount of tears that I had produced. I took a big exhale and prepared to scream again, but he interrupted me; "Think of it like a...Reverse Bear Trap." I knew exactly what a bear trap was and what it did, so I had the perfect idea of what this would do to me. That only made matters worse. I began to sob very lightly, but it was hard because all of my energy had been wasted on my 'breathing'. "Here, I'll show you." I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. Butterflies from the Anti-Christ invaded my body. Trying to ignore it, I squinted my eyes in order to see the fuzzy screen a bit clearer. I saw a white mannequin head, wearing a large, rusty, metal contraption. It had a huge mouth guard, almost like giant brown teeth. There were faint sounds of ticks and tocks for at least five seconds. Before I saw it coming the thing gave a loud click and as quick as a flash the mouthpiece split in two, separating the mannequins upper jaw from the lower.

Unaware of my actions, my dying lungs let out a quick squeal of horror. Sweat drops rippled right down my fiery forehead, but now I was oblivious to the familiar itch. I felt my heart burst every time it pounded. "There is only one key to open the device." My heart then stopped. My eyeballs remained in their popping position. I let out what I can only closely relate to a gasp of relief, still in shock but. "It is in the stomach of your dead cell mate." There went another twist. I felt more and more tears stream down my roasted cheeks. "Look around, Amanda. Know that I am not lying." his voice sounded like he was warning me. I remained in my awfully terrified state. "You'd better hurry up. Live or die. Make your choice." he finished. And the video flickered off with the same buzz it began with. Then, the screen flickered static.

I slowly returned my head back to the front, and the panting became slower, but much deeper. I became very dizzy and drowsy. But of course I wasn't going to let myself give up. This was my life at stake.

I began smashing my head and body around like crazy, bursting my muscles trying to free myself from the chair. I saw blue and purple veins popping from my hands as they turned red from the pressure. I whined in pain.

After a short amount of time, my left hand broke free from the tie. With that, I was able to remove the right one. At a casual pace, I stood up from the chair. But I heard a click. Something had hooked off the device. I solved the mystery once I heard the ticking. I could swear I was inches away from losing my eyes. They had exploded through my sockets so much. I reached up to the contraption and investigated it in pure panic. The first thing I felt was the lock, thankfully, then I felt two sharp rounded gears at the sides and finally I felt the mouth block.

I started bashing my head around again, hoping that in some way the trap would fly off. I screamed and cried in dreadfulness, hoping someone would hear me. Of course, none of those ideas worked.

I slowly strolled over to what I thought was the body. I discovered that it was in fact, past all the layers of gunge splattered over my eyes. My breathing became so quick and jumpy.

I kneeled down next to him, as I felt my heart beats shatter all around me. I slowly lifted up his black t-shirt to see a neat black question mark painted on his stomach. I lowered my head in fear. I felt extremely horrified about what I was about to do. I saw a small, silver scalpel next to him and picked it up carefully. The veins in my hands were popping even harder than before. And my hands were shaking harder than before. The ticking seemed to die out. I wasn't paying much of my attention to my time but. I don't know why.

Then, another twist slid in place. He was not dead. He exhaled deeply with a moan and his eyes flicked open very little. He had been paralysed. I thought carefully about what I was about to do. Bad timing to think twice. I had never really re-thought my actions before. I was a drug addict and I had never really cared about that till now. But now since I was so close to death, I was going to change my ways. Shame, I thought. I was going to start being a better person right before I died.

Without stopping myself, I jabbed the scalpel into his stomach. Bright red splatters of blood sprinkled from the cut. I shut my eyes. I couldn't look at the sin I was commiting. Until about ten seconds later. I had stabbed him around eight times 'til I opened my eyes.

After that, everything blurred out again. I felt the ringing noise screech through me again. With the last of my hope and energy, I sunk my hands into him. I brought out what I think were a few intestines, so I dropped them immediately. Everything went red. The amount of bloodshed was unbelievable. I then dug through him deeper, and pulled out what was luckily what I was looking for.

I burst my hand through and scurried my fingers rapidly throughout the gooey matter. I didn't cringe away a bit, not at this time. I then felt the key within a matter of seconds.

That's when I thought I died. My heart was hammering unnaturally. As was my breathing. I could smell the damp blood, and the toxic scents steaming from the open stomach.

I lost almost all hope. I thought it must had been a matter of seconds till the trap were to snap open. I had flashbacks of the poor mannequin head, how the device had so effortlessly torn it apart. I refused to believe the thought of that happening to me.

So I hurriedly searched the back of the device for the lock. It was easy to grasp, it was hard to unlock it. Now, this moment I can relive. The terror that urged through me, the amount of blood my heart shed, the amount of air my lungs had released. I felt the key slide in. I instantly unlocked the lock and threw it away, along with the trap. Whilst it was in mid-air, it snapped open so violently.

I actually had to check my head to see if it was still on me. I felt like I had been overdosed with a devastating drug. I felt horribly messed up.

I howled to the very tip of my lungs and flushed my tears out. Blood was stamped all over my hands. Oblivious to this, I sunk my face into them as I lived out the terror.

Just then, I saw a dim light flicker on about fifteen metres away. I saw the shadow of a young child riding their tricycle. I wailed lightly, but only because I couldn't completely stop. I swallowed hard, trying to push the lump in my throat farther down. It didn't work.

I then discovered it wasn't a young child. It was the doll. He stared at me with that still glumly-lit grin. I cringed away a little. "Congratulations." he spoke, in a dull tone. "You are still alive." I stared him back, still trembling and whimpering. "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive." I sniffled and tried to hide behind one of my blood-smeared hands, but I couldn't even flex my fingers. "But not you. Not anymore."

That's my story of how I overcame Jigsaw. Jaw-dropping, isn't it?


End file.
